


Still Who We Are

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of short snippets previously posted to tumblr.1. Modern Royalty AU- Sid/Geno





	Still Who We Are

This AU is inspired by [ this gifset ](http://hazel3017.tumblr.com/post/165335140683/sidgeno-royal-au-gifs-by-flyersphiladelphia-and)

~

_“Geno and I met on a golf course. Geno was...well. I don’t know what he was doing, but it wasn’t golfing.” Prince Sidney laughed, and ducked his head._

_“And Your Highness decided to go and teach him a thing or two?”_

_“I didn’t recognise him at first, but I thought I should maybe give him a few pointers. Plus he was cute.”_

_“Ah, love at first sight then?”_

_“I guess we kind of got to talking and just really hit it off. He proposed two hours later. I didn’t say yes then, but he said that was okay, ‘cause he’d just keep asking until I did. And now we’re engaged.”_

Geno exclaimed loudly and paused the TV, turning to face his fiance on the sofa. “I’m great at golf! You lie to reporters, now everyone think I’m bad golf. You not so great either, next time I’m tell in interview.”

“If you actually go to the interview tomorrow you can say whatever you want.” Sid snorted without looking up or paying the TV much attention. He sat on the other end of the couch, his feet in his fiance’s lap as he jotted notes in the margins of a speech he was supposed to be giving. Rather, that _they_ were supposed to be giving. 

“I’m sick. Don’t want to give people flu.” Geno pretended to cough, before bursting out in quiet laughter. 

“Watch your show and stop distracting me!” His Russian was still not where he’d like it to be, and having to concentrate while Geno’s rubbing his ankle will probably lead to an embarrassing mixup in verb tenses again. 

“Am watch best love story.” Grinning, Geno pressed play.

_”I feel like we’ve skipped a few steps here, Your Highness. Surely more happened between that first meeting and the announcement of your engagement yesterday?”_

_“A lot of our relationship is public record. “ Sidney smiled politely. “We went on a few dates during that first visit, quite a few of them were ‘chaperoned’ by Lord Ovechkin.”_

_“And how did His Highness Prince Evgeni feel about having a third wheel on your first date?”_

_“Oh I’m sure the two of them had words about it eventually. We’d all sat down at the restaurant for maybe ten minutes before the paparazzi found us and we had to run out the back entrance.” The Crown Prince smiles as the screen cuts to blurry footage of the three men sitting inside an intimate restaurant. Lord Alexander’s head is thrown back in laughter while the two princes grin at each other from across the table._

_“Two of the most prominent royal figures in the entire world appearing for a private dinner together, Your Highness can’t blame the press for their curiosity.”_

“It’s all Sanja’s fault. Bet they follow his stupid red car and find us.” Geno grumbled.

“What, as opposed to your yellow Ferrari? Yeah, you’re right. That’s much more subtle.” Sid teased, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

_“It was maybe a little too optimistic to think that the press wouldn’t notice for a little while.” Prince Sidney shrugged. “I think we both knew that there would be some press attention, we just didn’t anticipate the level of interest in us._

_“Like being mobbed by photographers every time you stepped out of the palace grounds?”_

_“Something to that effect. So we started making more official appearances together, when the relationship progressed. It gave us some slack, so to speak. Eventually pictures of us eating at the same restaurants got boring, and we had a bit more space to ourselves.”_

“Was best idea, eat at same place in same suit. Paps get boring so fast.” Geno looked over at Sid with a smile, and plucked the papers from his hands. “Here is weird, sound too formal. Like making speech at funeral. Give me pen, I’m fix.”

Sid handed over the pen warily, becoming increasingly alarmed at how much Geno was crossing out. “Hey, come on. We have an actual speech writer, who does this professionally.I’m sure she didn’t make that many mistakes!” 

“Is boring, and too long. Make you sound old and dull, I’m make you sound like young, handsome prince.” Geno had just turned the paper over to start a whole new paragraph on the back when Sid crawled over to wrestle the pen from him.

“Stop messing with my speech! I just finished memorizing it!” Sid had a leg thrown over Geno’s thighs but his fiance was doing an excellent job at boxing him out with his bony elbows.

“I’m write you better speech! Should thank! Not-ow Sid!” Sid was not above playing a bit dirty, and reached out to pinch Geno in the side where he was ticklish. With the half scribbled on speech back his own hands, Sid fixed Geno with a look. 

“You could always come along and just say whatever it is you insist on adding to my speech.” Sid looked down on the page and began to read Geno’s messy handwriting. “His Royal Highness Prince Sidney should go to bed when his fiance summons, instead of keeping his most handsome fiance up so he has to watch watch terrible- Zhenya!”

Geno shook with laughter, and Sid pinched his sides again for being so ridiculous. “What was wrong with just telling me to come to bed?”

“Then we miss most important interview about how you fall in love with me at first sight, no? You think, oh who is handsome man over here? I have to go talk to him, pretend I’m teach him golf but really just want to put my hands on his arms-”

Sid had to press their lips together just to stop Geno from going on and on. They never quite finished watching the rest of the interview.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk hockey on [ my tumblr ](https://puckbaes.tumblr.com/) or to suggest prompts!


End file.
